k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5
Knife, also written as knife, is the fifth episode of the K anime. It aired on November 1, 2012. Members of HOMRA and Scepter 4 simultaneously infiltrate the school island, Ashinaka High School, continuing their manhunt for the killer of Tatara Totsuka. Trouble quickly arises between the two Clans when Yata and Kamamoto reunite with their former Clansman, Saruhiko Fushimi, especially after he incites the former to a battle. __TOC__ Summary Kuroh continues to push the students into working harder for the school festival. During so, he notices a hole in Kukuri's left sleeve as she is getting out rice crackers for Neko. He goes over to her so that he can sew the hole back together. After a bit of work, Kuroh turns to Yashiro and scolds him for procrastinating; while not entirely focused, Yashiro had been thinking about the recent discovery in his closet. Yashiro asks what he should do and is asked to run more errands in the city. Seri receives authorization to launch an investigation on Ashinaka, and decides to bring Himori Akiyama and Yūjirō Benzai with her. She also has Fushimi join them, despite his initial hesitation. Fushimi asks what they are to do to Yashiro Isana once they are there, especially if he resists. Seri states that they will simply take him into custody. She adds that asking whether he will resist is a stupid question. At the school, Yata and Kamamoto run into two male students. They scare them off and manage to steal their PDAs, using them to enter the school. Both walk off, completely unaware that their target just slipped past them through a secret exit beyond the gate. Having used all of the school's fireworks, Yashiro needed to purchase more in the city. Seri and her investigation team soon arrive at the school. They enter the facilities and go forward to have a meeting with the principal, where Seri requests that she searches through their database so that she can track down Yashiro Isana; unfortunately, she does not his true identity, leading to complications. While Seri is arguing with the principal, a bored Fushimi sneaks out and walks across campus. In the meantime, Yata and Kamamoto begin asking various students about whether they know someone who resembles Tatara Totsuka's murderer; no one is able to give them a positive answer. Yata, Kamamoto and even Fushimi make way to a stone statue in the courtyards. The Red Clansmen fail to notice their ex-member and vice-verse. Fushimi heads to the student council's office, drugging Sakura Asama to get inside. Once in, he hacks into the student body database and looks for any matches with Totsuka's murderer. As soon as he finishes up, Fushimi hears a ruckus outside and checks to see. He finds that Yata and Kamamoto are still asking students about Yashiro and smiles wickedly to himself. Fushimi then goes outside to greet his former Clansmen. He draws the two's attention to himself. Fushimi concludes that after Anna pinpointed the location of Totsuka's murderer, Yata and Kamamoto headed to the school, irregardless of what Kusanagi would have told them. He also begins taunting Yata. Yata is tempted to fight but manages to hold back after a few words from Kamamoto. His patience is short-lived. After Fushimi makes a remark about Mikoto, Yata decides to engage. Both clash using a variety of weapons, though mainly their respective Auras. During the battle, Yata comments that Fushimi has lost his touch. Fushimi argues that rather, he has grown much stronger since they last met. Both then engage in another range of melee-styled attacks at each other. In a brief instance, Fushimi draws out two throwing knives and tosses them at Yata, piercing his right shoulder with one. Kamamoto is surprised to see Fushimi possessing two different Auras and tries to help Yata. He is pushed back with more of Fushimi's throwing knives, being told by him and even Yata not to intervene. Yata pulls himself up and shares a brief spat with Fushimi before the two resume their battle. Suddenly, the battle is interrupted by the presence of Seri Awashima. She has both Clansmen postpone their battle. Yata is hesitant to do so, but after he is reassured of Mikoto's safety within the cells of Scepter 4, walks away with Kamamoto. The two head to a sports field in the school and rest by the bleachers, where Kamamoto bandages Yata's wound. Kamamoto states that they should go back. Yata agrees, but only after he asks one last person about Yashiro Isana. He meets Kukuri and asks her, though she does not seem to recall knowing the white-haired student. Incidentally, Fushimi reports to Seri that while hacking into the school's database, he did not find anyone who matches up to Totsuka's murderer. Characters In Order of Appearance #Kuroh Yatogami #Kukuri Yukizome #Neko #Yashiro Isana #Seri Awashima #Himori Akiyama #Yūjirō Benzai #Saruhiko Fushimi #Rikio Kamamoto #Misaki Yata Battles & Events *Infiltration of the School Island *Misaki Yata vs. Saruhiko Fushimi *Lost Identity Navigation Category:Episodes